The present invention relates to a board for sliding on snow such as a ski, monoski, or surfboard.
A board for sliding on snow has a turned-up front end called the tip, a central part receiving the binding or bindings for the skier's boot or boots, called a skating zone, and a rear end called a heel.
The pressure applied by a board for sliding on snow, resulting from the weight of the skier, is not evenly applied to the snow from the tip to the heel. Thus, as shown in FIG. 1 of the attached schematic drawings, in which the position along the abscissa axis corresponds to the length of the board and the ordinate axis corresponds to the pressure of this board on the snow under the weight of the user, most of the pressure on the snow is exerted in the skating zone PA and some pressure is exerted in the tip zone S and the heel zone T. Between the tip and heel zones and the skating zone, there are two zones A and B in which the pressure is practically zero. However, it would be desirable to benefit from ski pressure on the snow that would be as even as possible over the length of the ski.
Document FR-A-2,670,392 relates to a ski having a lower part or base on which rests an upper part forming a stiffener, said stiffener being attachable in various ways to the base, and in particular attachable to the base in its middle part only, the interface between these two parts being relatively planar. The purpose of this structure is to adjust the rigidity of the ski according to the type of stiffener used, and to achieve damping by a shear effect at the ends of the stiffener because these ends are not rigidly attached to the base.